Duo's cross
by miyu-chan23
Summary: prequal to Aniverary of death, this tells my version of how Duo got his cross and his relationship with solo.


Myra Gorodetzer 9/26/00 Section 01  
  
Duo's cross  
  
My brother took my umbrella. Well that was what I called Solo sometimes. Actually he was my best friend. He took care of me after my parents were killed. "Du-chan, you have to learn not to hog everything. You may be young but that doesn't give you special privileges," Solo said with a serious visage. I always grimaced whenever he told me I was young. Seven years old to me, did not make me young. Then I smiled and started hopping in the puddles making sure that Solo was becoming damp. "Duo! Will you stop that," he said shaking his head and then said, "God it looks like a bayou out here. I hope Father Maxwell and Sister Helen are alright." I shook my head and stated happily, "It doesn't look like a bayou. You know Solo-kun, ya worry to much." "Do..." Solo started to say but stopped as he went into another fit of coughing. "Solo-kun... are y'ok?" I asked with a worried expression on my face. "Maybe we should hurry home, y'could get sick and die, and then I'd be alone, and then I'd be prey for the gangs out there. I can't protect myself." "Du-chan, you're being melodramatic. I'll be fine, but your right, lets hurry back." With that last phrase, we started to run back to the Maxwell church.  
  
That night, Solo and I were sitting on the couch watching the small fire place. I was stretched out with my feet in Solo's lap. We were quiet for a long time watching the glowing fame whimsically. Finally I broke the silence, "Solo-kun, if you went to school and college what would you wan to be?" Solo sighed and answered, "You Baka, you asked me this question before. And as I always tell you, I would have liked to be an anthropologist. I've always been interested in human culture, why do you think I always as Father Maxwell for book on human culture?" I shrugged and closed my eyes. He was always serious. Did he ever have a happy bone in his body. Then I got an idea. With a small grin I moved my legs away from The older boy and wrapped my arms around him. "SOLO!!! ya're way to serious ya know that. Smile for me... pleassse! I know there is a smile in ya, let me see it!" I shouted with a big grin. "Duo! Come on this isn't funny," Solo said laughing and trying to push me away, "Du-chan, if you let go of me I'll give you a present." "Really, well if that's the case, then what'd ya get me?" I asked happily giving Solo some room. Solo went into his pocket and took out a gold malleable cross. I put the cross around my neck and hugged Solo again. Solo smiled and said, "you are my amiable friend. Promise me we will be friends forever." I nodded and my body tensed when I felt Solo go into another coughing fit. This time he fell off the couch and started coughing up blood. I quickly stood up and ran to the door yelling, "don't be indomitable, I'll get the antidote for your virus and be right back." As I ran to the one of the Oz bases, I kept saying to myself that Solo would live and everything would be all right. It took me a few hours to sneak into the base and get the antidote. I was back at the Maxwell church in no time flat. But I was to late. Solo lay on his back, blood that he had coughed up surrounded him. "Solo-kun, please don't leave me," whispered, letting tears run down my face. "Du-chan..." Solo wheezed and brought his hand up to be tear streaked cheek. "Don't cry, you'll be ok. Father Maxwell and Sister Helen will take care of you. Besides, I will always be with you. Please don't forget your promise, friends forever." I buried my face in Solo's hand and whispered. "Kare Kara Zutto itsumademo." With that last phrase I felt Solo succumb to death's grip. * * *  
  
I woke up with a start. My hand going to the gold cross around my neck. That dream... why did that dream always haunt me on rainy days. Suddenly my thoughts were broken when I felt pain in my head and a draft beneath the cover. Looking under the blanket I screamed, "Where is my underwear!" I nasal voice answered, "You came home drunk and soaked. Since you were unconscious and since Trowa and Quatre were on a mission, which you were suppose to help out with, Wufei and I stripped you and put you into bed."  
  
"Oh, well thanks Heero-kun, tell Wu-chan thanks too. "Don't call me Wu-chan!" wufei's voiced yelled from the hallway. I giggled and then winced in pain. Well at least that explained the hangover and why I had no underwear. 


End file.
